


Blue Cocktails

by pushkin666



Series: Tequila Verse [2]
Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, New Relationship, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the final of this year's Great British Bake Off, and from Tequila and Cupcakes</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Mel catches her breath at the smile and her chest hurts for a moment, as though she cannot breathe. This thing between them is so fresh, so new, that she's not even sure that it's real. They've known each other for so long, seen each other go through relationships, move away (well that was Sue), and try different working options. But here they are, nearly twenty-five years since they first met and they're still together. Only now... Well, it's a little different now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



So that was it. Another year and another twelve contestants whittled down to three and then finally to just one. The recording was finished, the celebrations over and it was time for them to pack up for another year. At least for the Bake Off.

Mel leans back in her seat, relaxing against the cushions and smiling across at Sue. They're on their own now, Paul and Mary having disappeared to wherever it is they go, the BBC crew are somewhere in another hotel no doubt getting drunk, and the contestants long gone with the echoes of their ten weeks of the Bake Off taking them home.

So, it's just them; she and Sue, like they've always been. Since they first met at uni, no matter the years or the people in between.

"So..." She raises her glass which still contains remnants of her cocktail. "To our finalists."

Sue blinks at her and Mel watches as she pushes up in the seat, until she's sitting upright once again rather than slumped back into the cushioned seat. Sue is pissed but then so is Mel.

"Another year at Auntie Beeb," Sue declaims, waving her glass around, before downing whatever disgusting tequila based drink she has. Mel hasn't a clue what it is - other than it's blue and it has tequila in it, as Sue's cocktails inevitably do. 

Mel looks hopefully toward the bar and then raises her glass at the pretty bar tender, making signs that she hopes he can interpret. God she loves hotel bars that stay open until the last of their residents have staggered to their rooms and stopped being pests.

And he is good, because a few moments later he's depositing another Gin Fizz in front of Mel, and another blue concoction in front of Sue.

Sue is still staring, and Mel presses her converse clad foot against Sue's, where their legs and feet are entangled under the table. It's been an eventful year for both of them, the Bake Off moving to BBC1, the resulting Diana Gate, Mel still not happy about how that was portrayed. By any party. And of course the change in their own personal circumstances, including Sue finally opening up her moth ridden purse and buying a flat in London.

"To an eventful year," she raises her glass and toasts Sue, although she's not sure at first just how much she's slurring as Sue stares blankly back. But then she smiles and it lights up her whole face as she raises her own glass in salute to Mel. 

Mel catches her breath at the smile and her chest hurts for a moment, as though she cannot breathe. This thing between them is so fresh, so new, that she's not even sure that it's real. They've known each other for so long, seen each other go through relationships, move away (well that was Sue), and try different working options. But here they are, nearly twenty-five years since they first met and they're still together. Only now... Well, it's a little different now.

Sue is smiling into her glass and Mel knows that it's a sure sign that Sue is pissed, or getting there. She sighs a little but it's not as though it is unexpected. Even something as new as they have isn't going to stand in the way of the Bake Off Final celebrations.

So when they've finished their drinks, Mel will guide Sue upstairs, doing as much as she can to keep Sue circumspect because Sue Perkins is a very handsy drunk, and the last thing either of them want is to find themselves plastered across the front of the Daily Mirror, or to have the Daily Mail demanding they be removed from the Bake Off for daring to have _changed_ their relationship. Nobody knows, although Mel has a sneaking suspicious that Mary might have caught on, but Mary has said nothing and Mel knows that she won't.

This... Thing, this embryonic relationship, is between the two of them right now and nobody else needs to know. It's why they have their own hotel rooms, like Mary and Paul, rather than sharing one.

As Mel watches, Sue upends her drink and finishes it off. She places the glass on the table and Mel smiles a little at the slow and careful movements. 

"Bed," Sue announces, a little more loudly than is needed but there's nobody there but Mel and the bar staff to hear. 

Mel looks regretfully at her drink and then she takes a final mouthful before pushing up from the seat. It's a waste to leave it but she doesn't really have a choice. She has a Sue Perkins to put to bed and that has infinitely more attraction to it than any alcohol.

"Come on," she says pulling Sue up to lean against her. "Definite bedtime and as for the the bed... Mine I think," she says softly so that only Sue can hear, "It's closer."

Sue giggles a little and leans in closer, and Mel hooks her arm around her before calling goodnight to the bar staff and heading slowly toward the lifts.


End file.
